Rain of Tears
by Rin02KagamineVocaloid
Summary: Just another Fanfiction i'm making it's good i guess... But the characters are my own


**Rain Of Tears Rating: T-M. (Some parts are T and Others are M)**  
**Disclaimer: These are my own chracters**

**Genre: Misc-Books**

**Chapter 1: A Mindless Confession**

**She woke up with a strange feeling as she looked aroung the room she saw the clock saying "3:28 Am Tuesday"**  
**She then trys going back to sleep. The alarm went off at 5:45Am and she said "Well time to start the new school day off." Getting up to her closet pulling out a gray tank top,orange skinny jeans and a light blue hoodie. She slipped back into her bedroom pulling out the drawer on her dresser taking out her hair straightener,and two purple hair ribbons. While her hair straightener was heating up she was pulling her skinny and then the gray tank. She hung up her jacket and keys besdies the door. She went back and straightened her hair. She put the ribbons in her hair afterwards. She looked at her clock "6:30 AM." Then she sighed walking out of her room. "Phan! Can you please take me to school?" She called to down pulled her and keys off the hooks and ran downstairs. She put her bag on the couch and ran into the kitchen and hugged him."Hey..."**  
**He said quietly.**

**She started crying thinking about the dream of hers earlier in the morning. He sighed softly and gently pulled her chin up to make her look at him. "Was it that dream again?" He asked her. She cried softly in his shirt nodding. "Aqua you know if you really want to you can start going to counseling again." He said softly patting her head. "No! No no no no no! I'm not to counseling ever again!" She said into his shirt tightening her grip on him. "Aqua... I know what happened to mom and dad left you traumitized." He said putting his arms around her trying not to cry himself. "Phan...I wake up every night thinking I'm going to lose you...then I'd die." She said trying to stop crying.****"Sweet heart... Have you taken your medication yet?" He said looking down at her. "N-no...Phan... You know I've alwaysed wanted to be with you... But you've been going out with Nicholette for the past year or so." She said calmed down looking up into his golden brown eyes. "Aqua you know I love you the same... But what would mother and father think up in heaven if we start going out?" He said with a soft sigh. "Oh... Yeah... Well what about when I'm 18? In two years please could we try... Well going out?"**

**She said with a soft-happy look. "Sure I'd like that. Also, Aqua you know I'm always going to love you forever and ever... Even until after we die, I'll still love you." He said sticking out his two fingers towards her and she did the same as she smiled up at him he looked up at the clock and it said "6:54 Am." He sighed. "Hey let's get you to school it's getting for when your first period is going to start soon." He said smiling a bit. "Yeah!"**  
**She smiled running into the living room grabbing her bag, then Phan walked out and started the car. Aqua ran outside and got into the passenger seat. He sighed and took gis hands off the wheel and looked at her. "A-aqua."****He said embaressed leaning in to kiss her.**

**She blushed and also leaned. As their lips touched, he pulled her in to ebrace the kiss. Ten minutes later they both pulled back blushing deep red and straggled for breath. "Hey... How about I pull you out of school today instead?" Phan asked her. "S-sure... As long as you do my homework!" She said blushing then giggles. "Fine because that's as much as I owe you!" He smiled turning the car off and gets out of the car and into the house. As they both got in he locked the door and calls the school. "Excuse me but can you please excuse Aqua Laska from school. She has the stomach flu. Thank you very much." He said hanging up the phone afterwards then playfully growls pinning her down on the couch kissing her softly. **

**"So shall we do something funner than kissing or just kiss?" He said biting on her ear a bit. "Mm... Maybe we could... Take a bath together?" She said with a smile. "Yeah that sounds like fun." Phan said picking her up bridal style carrying her to the bath room. She was sat down on the counter and she jumped down starting the bath. Phan had grabbed her swiftly and gently unzipping her jacket and pulling off her gray shirt. As he looked at her she pulled him down and kissed him with small but soon big embrace. He blushed as she had pulled him in for the deep kiss. He could feel the outlining of her bra strap on the outside of the tank top she was wearing after he had taken off the Gray top. She had smiled pulling off his shirt slowly and as she was doing so he put his hands onto hers helping her pull it up.**

**The water was half way full when Aqua looked back. Phan then picked her up again bridal style after all there clothes were off and they were in the nude. **

**Thanks for reading ^_^ I'm still writing it right now ^^" Anyway thanks please wait for my next chapter in the story to come out thank you! ^^**


End file.
